


Photograph

by thebeautifulgame



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautifulgame/pseuds/thebeautifulgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU inspired by Ed Sheeran's, "Photograph".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And time’s forever frozen still._

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer ‘til our eyes meet_

_You won’t ever be alone, **wait for me to come home**._

* * *

 

Ali nervously sat in her car, fidgeting with an old photograph in her hands, while trying her hardest to remain calm. Finally, after 10 months of being separated from her wife, they were just an hour away from their big reunion. It seemed like every emotion that could ever be felt was coursing through her veins but the most prevalent one was that of gratitude. Ashlyn was back on American soil and was safe. Both women knew just how precious this one fact was and they both did not take it for granted.

 This was Ashlyn’s first deployment since she & Ali had gotten married so it brought a new obstacle for the couple to tackle. Both women joked that the fact they were even able to stop being stubborn enough about their feelings for one another to get to the altar was a miracle in itself; anything else would be a piece of cake. But of course, nothing could compare to the toll a deployment takes on a couple, no matter how strong the foundation. Before the couple received the deployment orders, they’d begun the process of IVF in hopes of starting their family. While Ashlyn insisted that Ali continue on while she was away, Ali couldn’t bring herself to start this journey without Ashlyn by her side. After all, Ashlyn was her anchor, her one stabilizing force in the world. Throughout the deployment, Ashlyn would sporatically bring up the issue but Ali would always push it away, saying that they both had bigger things to worry about at the moment. Ali’s one concern was for Ashlyn to return to her safely. Anything else could be taken care of once her Marine was back in her arms.  

Ali decided to spend a few more minutes waiting in her car, going over her own mental checklist before she would join the rest of the eager family members that were going to welcome their own loved ones home. She had on the perfect white sundress that complimented every curve, the heels that she knew drove Ashlyn wild, and a sign she’d made the night before to help Ashlyn spot her in the crowd. Both women had decided that Ali would come alone to pick Ashlyn up at the base. They felt that this was a moment that the two should share before Ashlyn was reunited with her other family members and friends. While Ali was grateful that everyone else understood why she had to do this alone, she felt that maybe if she had someone to talk to, she would be less nervous. But there was nothing she could do about that now, so she continued to stare at the photograph that’d been with her for the past 10 months. It was an older, candid photograph of her Ashlyn, during their first beach trip as a couple. Ali had just gotten her first “real” camera and loved the experience of learning how to use it. Of course, her first hundred or so pictures were terrible—the lighting was off, the focus was wrong, or it was just completely blacked out. But this one picture out of that bunch was perfect. Ali had caught Ashlyn, looking sunkissed and mid-laugh, with that one dimple showing. It was the kind of moment that was rarely captured: genuine smile without a care in the world. Of all the pictures she had of them as a couple, nothing compared to this photograph. She kept it with her at all times throughout the deployment and Ali knew she would continue to cherish it well after.

Ali looked at her watch to see that it was nearing 1:30. The buses were set to roll in at 2:00 sharp so she figured she should finally make her way to the lot with the other families. She grabbed her purse and most importantly, her sign for Ashlyn. Once she made her way to the other parking lot, she was able to get in the front of the big crowd that had amassed. Time seemed to stand absolutely still and the nervous but excited energy of everyone around her only added to her anxiety. Again, she looked to that photograph to help calm her down. Ali had lost herself in the moment when she heard everyone around her erupt in cheers and applause. The buses were finally rolling in and it would be just moments until she was complete again.

She couldn’t spot Ashlyn through any of the windows in the buses and it seemed to take forever for all of them to get into place. Finally, all 7 buses were stopped and the doors flew open. It was absolute chaos but the best kind. Ali held her sign up as high as she could, while trying her hardest to find her wife in the crowd. A few minutes went by and just as she was about to start freaking out, a set of piercing blue eyes came into focus. In that moment, all of the emotions that Ali had been feeling rushed out of her as she ran into Ashlyn’s arms.

Tears, “I love you’s”, and long withheld kisses were exchanged. Both women couldn’t believe that this moment was actually happening. The deployment was officially over. It wasn’t for a good 5 minutes that both women could compose themselves enough to even form words. Ashlyn broke the embrace first, holding Ali out at arm’s length to fully take in the fact that she was home, with her beautiful wife.

Through tears, Ashlyn mustered up a shy “Hey Alibean”. Finally being able to hear Ashlyn’s voice in person was enough bring more tears to Ali’s eyes. “Shh, baby it’s okay. I’m home, I’m safe. We made it”, said the blonde as she held her wife in her arms, slowly stroking her back. After a few more moments, Ali felt silly for being the one consoled when it was Ashlyn that had been away for so long.

“I missed you so much”, the brunette sighed into Ashlyn’s neck as she continued to hold her tight.

The blonde chuckled, saying “I know this shouldn’t be a competition, but I think I might have missed you a little more”. This brought a smile to Ali’s face and lifting both of their moods. Through this emotional reunion, Ali had forgotten all about the sign that she’d been so nervous about Ashlyn seeing. Of course, through the chaos of the reunion, she’d dropped it and it lay next to their feet.

“Oh” the brunette said, as she knelt down to pick up the sign. “Here, I uh…madethisforyou”, Ali mumbled.

Ashlyn grabbed the big sign and read it aloud, “We missed you. Welcome Home, AH”. Immediately, the blonde was confused. She looked around wondering if Ali had decided to bring someone with her. She couldn’t find anyone so she looked to her wife for some help.

“WE missed you? Alibean, are you hiding someone from me? Oh my god, did you bring Grandma with you?! Where is she?!” the blonde said excitedly.

“Nope, it’s just us”, the brunette replied with a huge smile.

Just then, Ashlyn’s eyes widened and everything clicked in her mind. This could only mean one thing…

“Did you…wait, are you? Are WE?” is all she could manage to say.

All Ali could do in that moment was nod up & down as more tears filled her eyes. Again, the couple embraced and reveled in the moment that had just unfolded.

\---

Ali knew that the timing of their IVF journey was perfect but did not feel right continuing on with Ashlyn overseas. Even though Ashlyn insisted on her at least trying one round, Ali resisted. It wasn’t until midway through the deployment that Ali had decided to do as Ashlyn had said. She knew that the chances of the first round being successful was slim, she at least wanted to try. As fate would have it, the first round would need to be their only round, as Ali was in fact pregnant. She was exactly 10 weeks along when she was reunited with her wife. Keeping the surprise from everyone, including Ashlyn, was hard but she knew the moment Ashlyn realized what the sign really meant would make it all worth it. This was the best surprise Ali could ever give her wife and all she could ever want in return was her wife to be home, safe & unharmed. She was blessed beyond measure and promised to treasure every moment she shared with her wife and unborn child, for the rest of her life.

Little did Ashlyn know that Ali had one more surprise up her sleeve. Months later, when the couple finally brought home their healthy baby girl, Cadence Marie Harris, there was a photo album sitting on the glider in the nursery. Ali had made sure to place it there before they both left for the hospital days before. A note accompanied it, simple saying-

_“To my wife and momma to our baby girl, I hope you cherish this moment as much as I do._

_This was in fact, one of the best days of my life and I cannot wait to continue this journey with you. Love, Ali”_

The photo album was filled to the brim with pictures from their reunion months ago. Knowing just how much a simple photograph could mean, Ali had hired a photographer to secretly capture their reunion and the revelation of Ali’s pregnancy to her wife. Every candid shot was perfection and brought their entire journey full circle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing an AU fic. Let me know what y'all think! I'm obviously still new to this so constructive feedback is appreciated. Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
